Endless Day
by Akaizukin
Summary: Tidak sulit menemukan sesuatu yang abadi. Menjadi 'milik' orang lain akan memberikanmu ini. Bukan, bukan berarti kau dikekang...


Endless © Akaizukin

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasoSaku + Kakashi

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s); Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

* * *

><p>Kau tau ? Munafik itu ada dalam setiap diri manusia. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, sifat itu telah mendarah daging. Aku yang telah sadar akan hal itu, lebih memilih hidup dengan jalanku sendiri. Tidak peduli apa kata mereka, yang dengan sok baik memberitahu hal yang harus kulakukan, atau lebih tepatnya memerintah…<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Coba lihat, Kakashi-senpai datang lagi. Aku yakin kali ini dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja". Beberapa orang siswi SMA terlihat sedang berkumpul disudut kelas, rok mereka yang di atas lutut dan seragam dengan berbagai aksesoris sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk membuat orang menilai bahwa mereka bukan sekumpulan siswi biasa, melainkan anak-anak populer. "Dia itu bodoh" dengus seseorang diantara mereka, perempuan berambut pink yang lembut, dengan tatapan mata emerald nya yang indah, memandang jauh keluar jendela, langit senja yang menawan. "Lagi-lagi kau seperti itu". Belum selesai mereka berbicara, bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir.

Perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kelas. Pandangan mata yang meliriknya dengan tatapan 'menginginkan' sesuatu sudah menjadi salam yang biasa untuknya. "Hei, Sakura". Langkah Sakura terhenti oleh suara berat yang ia kenali. "Ah, senpai…". Seorang pria berambut perak dengan gagah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Tangannya memegang buku _notes _bersampul yang sering ia bawa. "Aku yakin hari ini kau tidak sibuk". Tangan pria yang bernama Kakashi itu kini menyentuh dinding, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil yang berada didepannya, menyudutkan Sakura. "Kau tau aku selalu sibuk". Sakura lalu menepis tangan yang menghalanginya. Tapi tidak semudah itu, tangan kakashi cukup kuat untuk menahan Sakura. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan satunya yang diam, kini melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura, memaksa tubuh Sakura untuk bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya.

"Aah, senpai itu ternyata suka berbuat mesum ya". Seorang pria berambut merah darah baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas yang sama dengan Sakura. Seringai licik di wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh sinar matahari senja. Sontak Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. "Kau suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sifatmu itu buruk". Kakashi menatap sinis pria yang biasa dipanggil Sasori itu. "Sepertinya memang lain kali" jemari Kakashi membelai ujung rambut Sakura, mencium lembut dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi, bocah" Kakashi sempat memberhentikan langkah kakinya di depan Sasori, lalu kembali berjalan menuju tangga. Suara langkah kaki nya yang mantap semakin menghilang sepanjang lorong kelas.

Sakura menghela napas berat, berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Kakashi dengan pelan. "Kau tidak mau berterimakasih ?" Sasori membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. Sakura berhenti, menolehkan pandangannya ke Sasori "Dia benar, kau terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain". Tanpa omongan lain, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasori, yang tanpa ia sadari, tengah berhiaskan seringai licik pada wajah _baby face _nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang". Seperti biasa, apartemen luas di kawasan elit ini hampa dan sepi. Ya, seperti biasa, salah satu pintu kamar terbuka sedikit. Menjadi celah yang membuat orang penasaran akan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Menjadi celah untuk desahan-desahan manis keluar seiring dengan udara _ac _yang memenuhi ruangan itu. "Aah~ Aku sudah mau kel- Akh! Lebih cepat~ Mmh, ya~ ". Hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuk Sakura, 'sambutan hangat' dari 'keluarga' nya sepulang ia sekolah. Wanita-wanita yang silih berganti datang ke apartemen nya untuk tujuan yang sama. Bukan, bukan mereka memperebutkan cinta suami orang lain. Melainkan sesuatu yanh materil…

Matahari yang mulai hilang tidak membuat Sakura berdiam di apartemen nya seperti anak perempuan yang selalu di sayang dan dilindungi pada umumnya. Tidak perlu berpamitan atau harus bertemu muka dulu, Sakura langsung menyambar tas tangan nya yang berisikan uang dan barang penting lain. Seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya tetap ia biarkan, begitu pula dengan sepatu. Pinggiran kota yang jauh dari apartemen nya menjadi pilihan utama untuk ia jadikan 'rumah'. Sungai dangkal yang jernih dengan aliran air melewati bebatuan sangatlah membuat Sakura nyaman. Sakura lalu berbaring di rerumputan terdekat, tanpa takut kotor, ia lalu perlahan memejamkan mata sambil mendengar gemercik air yang sesekali timbul dari air sungai.

"Apa yang dilakukan seseorang sepertimu di sini ?". Sakura refleks membuka mata, seorang pria yang ia yakini satu kelas dengannya kini berdiri dengan kepala ditunduk mendekati wajahnya. Dengan cepat Sakura mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap sosok yang berada di depannya. Sasori, dengan tatapan datar ia balik menatap Sakura. "Hei, lebih baik kau temani aku".

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasori menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawanya ke daerah perkotaan, tempat ramai yang tidak pernah padam masyarakat. "Tu-tunggu, kenapa kau berbuat seenaknya ? Kau mau bawa aku kema- mph-". Sasori menarik kuat tangan Sakura menuju salah satu gang, hanya lampu jalan yang remang-remang dan sinar rembulan menjadi penerang bagi mereka. Tempat yang sepi, diantara begitu banyak orang di sana yang tidak menyadari tempat ini. "Lebih baik kau tidak terlalu banyak bergerak". "Ap- mph-" Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, lembut dan manis. Ia sadar, Sasori dengan paksa mencium bibir Sakura, melumat bibir bagian atas dengan ganas, tapi tersirat kelembutan. Hal itu membuat Sakura kaget dan tanpa sadar member kesempatan untuk Sasori. Dengan cepat Sasori memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura, menjelajah setiap bagiannya. Saliva mereka saling berjatuhan, lidah mereka kini saling berpautan. Ciuman yang ganas dan panjang membuat mereka kekurangan oksigen, dengan berat hati Sasori melepas ciuamnnya. Dengan tenang ia mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Hh, kau akan segera mengerti. Ikut aku". Lagi-lagi tangan Sakura ditarik paksa, menuju salah satu rumah kecil dan sederhana namun indah di daerah sana. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak, bagian dalam rumah itu terlihat megah dan tertata rapi. Sasori memaksa Sakura ikut dengannya, ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Gelap, sempit dan aura yang aneh memenuhi tempat itu. "Apa-apaan ini ?". Sakura tercengang, bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau ? Kontrak ini…". Sebuah amplop besar dengan beberapa lebar kertas berada dalam genggaman Sasori. "Ini, kau boleh simpan dan pajang". Sasori melempar amplop itu ke arah Sakura. Tanpa bertanya, Sakura membuka amplop itu, tanpa sadar satu persatu lembaran kertas jatuh menimpa debu-debu lantai. Kepala nya tertunduk dan merenung, sementara Sasori hanya menyaksikannya dengan wajah berhias senyum, senyum licik dan terkesan nakal.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Gyaaaa! Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di sana sini :3

Saya juga tidak terbiasa menulis, hanya senang berkhayal.

Dan saya akan sangat senang kalau fic saya di review, masukan dalam bentuk apapun saya terima.

Demi peningkatan untuk karya selanjutnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan tidak tertidur *ehe


End file.
